wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Groty w Kentucky. Już od 26-go maja gra Heleny Nałęczówny wzbudzała ogólnie większe zajęcie i śmielej robiono nią zakłady. I nie dziw. Widziano ją już teraz zdrową, więc zdolną do podróżowania, a nadto drugim szczęśliwym rzutem kości, posunęła się aż do trzydziestej ósmej przedziałki, co ją oczywiście postawiło w bardzo dobrych warunkach w stosunku do współpartnerów. Ze wszystkich wszakże przyjaźnie jej usposobionych osób, bezwątpienia Jowita Foley najwięcej się tem przejmowała, powiewając radośnie żółtym sztandarem swej przyjaciółki, jakby go już lada chwila zatknąć miała na zdobytych milionach Hypperbona. Powrót obu tych pań do Chicago z Milwaukee, skąd wyjeżdżały, jak wiemy z wielkiem pośpiechem, aby nie narazić się na spotkanie z tajemniczym X. K Z. — oznajmiły zaraz miejscowe gazety. Reporterzy zaś z Chicago Herald, którym nazajutrz piąta partnerka nie mogła już w żaden sposób odmówić przyjęcia, nie szczędzili im w swych artykułach wszelkich możliwych pochwał, czem sobie bardzo ujęli dość na to wrażliwą Amerykankę. Wracając do Chicago spokojna i praktyczna Helena postanowiła dla oszczędności pozostać tam jaknajdłużej. — Po co mamy rujnować się na hotele, gdy tu i tak nasze mieszkanie opłacać musimy — tłomaczyła Jowicie. — Do Frankfurtu w Kentucky tak jest blisko, że wystarcza nam wyjechać w wigilię dnia odbioru telegramu. Ale Jowita, po jednej zaledwie przespanej nocy w swem pokoiku, poczęła z uporem dziecka domagającego się obiecanej zabawki, powtarzać to samo pytanie: — Powiedz mi Helo, kiedyż ztąd wyjedziemy? — Bądźże trochę cierpliwszą! Cóż cię tak nagli? Mamy jeszcze przecie całych dziesięć dni do oznaczonego terminu. Niepodobna abyś już lękała się opóźnienia... — Eh, jakaś ty nie domyślna! Mnie nie do Frankfurtu, ale blizkich tego miasta Mammoth Caves tak spieszno... Wiesz przecie sama, że ta miejscowość ma być prawdziwym cudem w przyrodzie — któremu równego nie posiada nietylko cała Ameryka, ale jak utrzymują podróżni, nawet świat cały. Więc cóż w tem dziwnego, że mając tak piękną sposobność, pragnę zwiedzić te przesławne Jaskinie Mamuta. I doprawdy pan Hypperbone miał świetną myśl, że nam te strony przeznaczył. — Alboż to z woli Hypperbona mamy jechać do Kentucky? Czyż to raczej nie ilość punktów, wyrzuconych przez Tornbrocka, wskazała nam tę miejscowość? Ślepy to traf, jak wszystko zresztą w całej tej grze... — Tak myślisz? A kto, proszę cię, wybrał właśnie do tej trzydziestej ósmej przedziałki nie co innego tylko owe sławne Groty Mamuta. Czyż nie Hypperbone, ten nasz poczciwy Hypperbonek, któremu wdzięczna z całego serca pospieszyłabym podziękować, gdyby biedak nie spoczywał już na cmentarzu w Oakswood. — A za co, gdyby żył, dziękowałabyś mu Jowito? — zapytała z uśmiechem Polka. — Prawda!... Cóż ze mnie za roztrzepaniec! Toż pewno, że dopókiby ten zacny człowiek nie przeniósł się do wieczności; dopóty nie zostawiłby nam do wygrania swoich milionów. — I ja tak myślę... — Z tem wszystkiem jednak, kiedyż jedziemy? — Kiedy już sama zechcesz, bo widzę, że ci znowu ustąpić muszę. — Jesteś nieoceniona, Helu, dziękuję ci!... Zatem jutro, czy dobrze? — Niechże będzie jutro. Tylko pierwej należy nam złożyć wizytę panom Marshall i Field. — Masz słuszność, trzeba nam być tam koniecznie zaraz, a potem przespać się i jazda! O, jak ja się cieszę, jak się cieszę!... — wołała Jowita, skacząc z radości. Wizyta w magazynie pp. Marshall i Field zostawiła obu tym paniom jaknajmilsze wrażenie. Powitano je serdecznie, a zarówno sami pryncypałowie, jak wszyscy ich współpracownicy, składali piątej partnerce powinszowania i życzenia, zachęcając zarazem do wytrwania. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem, tak jak chciała Jowita, wyruszyły pociągiem kuryerskim przez ziemie Illinois do Danville, na zachodniej granicy Indyany, skąd już w południowych godzinach zatrzymały się w Indianapolis, stolicy tego Stanu, ze stutysięczną ludnością. Gdyby Kymbale znajdował się na ich miejscu, byłby niezawodnie starał się zwiedzić szczegółowo ziemię, na której już w przeszłym wieku wytępiono doszczętnie krajowców, i gdzie pierwsi koloniści francuscy założyli kilka osad, będących początkiem znaczniejszych obecnie miast w kraju. Ale Jowita wolała ograniczyć się na poznaniu samego tylko Indianapolisu, położonego nad rzeką White River, dopływem Wabash. Wzorowy porządek, z którego słusznie Indianapolis słynie, zachwycił obie podróżne. Lecz zarówno tu, jak wszędzie, skoro dowiedziano się kim były, otoczono większemi względami, jako główną osobę, nie skromną zawsze Polkę, lecz ruchliwością swą wysuwającą się mimowoli na pierwszy plan, Amerykankę. Skoro jednodniowy pobyt wystarczał na poznanie miasta, więc aby nie tracić próżno czasu, śpieszyły piąte partnerki do Louiswille, leżącego na lewym brzegu rzeki Ohio, na granicy Indiany i Kentucky, strony kraju, której obywatele stanęli jedni z pierwszych z żądaniem zniesienia niewolnictwa. Gdyby kto chciał zając Jowitę wiadomością, że Kentucky wzrasta w zamożność od czasu, gdy drogą ugody, służy mu wolna żegluga na wodach Missisipi, ona słuchałaby tego z roztargnieniem, odpowiadając: „Cóż to znaczy wobec Grot Mamuta!” Gdyby przedstawiono jej, że kwitnie tu rolnictwo i chów bydła, że stąd właśnie pochodzą najlepsze na całą Amerykę konie, że prowincya ta wydaje sama trzecią część importowanego ogółem z Unii tytuniu, Jowita miałaby tę samą odpowiedź: Wszystko to drobnostki tylko w porównaniu z Grotami Mamuta. Jakby zahypnotyzowana temi sławnemi grotami, panna Foley nie pytała wcale o Covington i Newport, gdzie w przejeździe zatrzymał się niedawno Milner z Crabbem, ani o Middlesborough, miasto, któremu świetna przepowiadana jest przyszłość; nie zaciekawiał ją Frankfurt, obecna stolica stanu, lub Lexington, dawne główne miasto, które dziś jeszcze, mianowicie dla sportmanów, nie przestało być ważnem, jako posiadające pierwszorzędny tor wyścigowy, na którym najlepsze konie Nowego Świata współzawodniczą o sławę i nagrody. Lecz czemże jest choćby najobszerniejszy hypodrom w porównaniu z owem niezmiernem polem wyścigowem jakiem stała się cała rzeczpospolita amerykańska dla partnerów gry Hypperbona, dla tych niezwykłych współzawodników, zdobnych w siedem barw tęczy! Zwiedzając Louiswille, obie przyjaciółki zadowolniły się poznaniem jego głównych ulic i gmachów, nie lekceważąc wspaniałego mostu, długości tysiąca dwustu stóp, który przez Ohio łączy z miastem przedmieścia, leżące już po drugiej stronie rzeki. Wszakże do dzielnicy przemysłowej, najeżonej kominami fabryk tytuniu, narzędzi rolniczych, odlewni, dystylarni, przędzalni i t. p., nie pociągało ich nic zgoła. Natomiast zajęło ich bardzo malownicze położenie grodu na wyniosłym stromym brzegu Ohio, zkąd kręty bieg rzeki z pięknemi wodospadami, ginie dopiero w znacznem oddaleniu. Tak po kilkogodzinnej przechadzce wróciły do hotelu zaledwie późnym wieczorem, strasznie znużone. — Dobranoc Helu — rzekła Jowita, zasypiając. — Dobranoc, a kiedy wyjeżdżamy? — Jutru rano. — Tak prędko! Cóż nam spiesznego? Nie braknie nam przecie czasu! — Nigdy nie będzie go za wiele w Grotach Mamuta. Lecz śpij spokojnie, już ja cię jutro sama obudzę! I dotrzymała słowa. Jeszcze słońce nie zdążyło wznieść się wyżej na horyzoncie, gdy obie przyjaciółki wsiadały do wagonu, aby przebyć stu pięćdziesięcio milową przestrzeń do owych grot, które Jowitę tak mocno zaciekawiały. Jechano przez kraj nieco falisty z gęstemi lasami lub uprawnemi polami ze zbożem, a przeważnie z tytuniem. Już wszakże od Maufort, jedynego miasta na tej linii kolei, ujrzano śliczną dolinę zraszaną wodami Green River, będącej dopływem Ohio. Niezwykłe bogactwo dziko rozwijającej się tu roślinności, mile wabiło ku sobie oczy podróżnych. Była zaledwie jedenasta z rana, gdy piąte partnerki stanęły nieopodal samych grot Mamuta, w „Mammoth Hotel,” w którym licznie zajeżdżający turyści znajdują pożądane wygody. Lecz mimo wczesnej godziny, już wszyscy obecni wraz z przewodnikami znajdowali się w grotach i Jowita z całą niecierpliwością żywego swego temperamentu, musiała jednak na ten dzień zadowolnić się tylko spacerem dokoła tajemniczych głębin. Jeżeli w każdej porze roku nie braknie tam turystów, obecnie hotel był przepełniony; na liście gości wyczytały nawet nasze panie znane sobie dobrze nazwisko Johna Hamiltona, gubernatora Stanu Illinois. Przyjazd piątych partnerek nie zadziwił nikogo, przeciwnie, był nawet przez wszystkich oczekiwany i może niejeden dla tego tylko głównie przybył tu właśnie teraz. Przy pierwszym też obiedzie, w wielkiej sali jadalnej, zarówno panie jak panowie spieszyli zapoznać się z niemi, a pan John Hamilton z wielką uprzejmością poprosił Helenę Nałęczównę, by zajęła miejsce u stołu po jego prawej ręce, wskazując Jowicie drugie obok siebie. Młoda Amerykanka promieniała wobec takiego powodzenia. Obiad był wykwintny i smacznie sporządzony przez kuchmistrza francuskiego i cóż więc dziwnego, że skromnie wychowane sieroty próbowały pierwszy raz w życiu niektórych podanych tu potraw. Przy deserze, z inicyatywy kilku obecnych milionerów wniesiono szampanem zdrowie i pomyślność piątej partnerki gry Hypperbona, rozległy się w sali wiwaty i życzenia. Taki dowód sympatyi przyjęły obie panie z równą wdzięcznością i godnością; tylko gdy Helena dziękowała z właściwą sobie powagą, Jowita nie mogła ukryć nadzwyczajnego zadowolenia, jakie żywa jej natura odczuwała. — Co mówisz na to wszystko? — spytała, gdy wieczorem wróciły do swego pokoju. — Co mam mówić?... nic... — Jakto nic! Czyż cię nie wzruszyło urządzone dla nas przyjęcie?... Obojętną pozostałaś na uprzejmość naszego gubernatora i całego tego świata bogatych turystów, z których niejeden, pewna jestem, stawił już na ciebie znaczne sumy. — Biedni ludzie!... — I ty nie masz ochoty okazać im swej wdzięczności, wygrywając partyę?... — W tej chwili mam największą ochotę usnąć coprędzej i ciebie zachęcam uczynić to samo. — Spać... Czyż ja teraz będę mogła?... — Dobranoc Jowito! — Dobranoc, moja ty wróżko milionów! — rzekło dziewczę, dziwnie jakoś oszołomione. — Byłżeby to wpływ wychylonego kieliszka szampana, lub też upojenie wielkiego zadowolenia, wielkiej pewności szczęścia? Prawdopodobniej to drugie. Długą jeszcze chwilę siedziała zadumana. O czem tak roiła młoda jej główka, pewno sama nie umiałaby powiedzieć; wreszcie ziewnąwszy ze znużenia: — Oh, gdyby to już było jutro!... — westchnęła. To upragnione przez nią jutro, nadeszło zwykłym porządkiem na świecie, zapowiadając się pięknem wschodem słońca, które młode dziewczę powitało z radością, i już o ósmej, obie przyjaciółki opuściły hotel wraz z całem towarzystwem turystów. Szczegółowe zwiedzenie grot w Kentucky, zajmuje wedle zdania doświadczonych przewodników, co najmniej ośm dni. Samo główne przejście ciągnie się na przestrzeni trzech do czterech mil, głębie zaś wynosząc do jedenastu miliardów metrów kubicznych, poprzerzynane są we wszystkich kierunkach korytarzami i galeryami, a często przejściami tak wązkiemi i zacieśnionemi, że z wielkim tylko trudem przecisnąć się przez nie można. Są nawet jeszcze miejsca nieznane zupełnie, do których dostępu nie odnaleziono dotychczas. W ciepłem ubraniu, które jest konieczne ze względu na znaczne obniżenie temperatury w grotach, podążyli turyści wązką ścieżynką, prowadzącą z hotelu, między wyniosłemi wzgórzami, do głównego wejścia, które pozostało w swym kształcie naturalnym. Jest ono tak wązkie i nizkie, że człowiek dorosły tylko w pozycyi pochylonej przeciskać się przez nie musi. Wraz z przewodnikami szło kilku Murzynów zaopatrzonych w górnicze lampki i pochodnie, które też natychmiast zostały zapalone, a jaskrawe ich światło odbijało się tysiącem blasków w kryształkach skalistych ścian. Niedaleko od wejścia szerokie, w kamieniu kute schody prowadzą do pierwszej galeryi, z której w prostym kierunku zajść można do obszernej sali zwanej „Rotundą.” Ztąd już takie mnóstwo korytarzy rozchodzi się na wszystkie strony, że bez narażenia się na wielce niebezpieczne zabłąkanie, nikt bez dobrego przewodnika nie może zapuścić się w ten labirynt największy ze wszystkich jakie istnieją i istniały na świecie, wobec którego czemże są choćby przesławne labirynty na Krecie lub Lemnos. Postępując uważnie dalej, turyści znaleźli się po jakimś czasie w olbrzymiej grocie zwanej: „Gotyckim Kościołem.” Wprawdzie o właściwym stylu gotyckim nie może tam być mowy, ale w każdym razie grota ta robi wrażenie jakiejś przepięknej świątyni ze swemi stalaktytami i stalagmitami, które łączą w dość regularnych liniach sklepienie z podstawą, niby dłutem mistrza obrobione kolumny. Nie brak tam i ołtarzy o delikatnych rzeźbach i ozdobach, ani chóru z olbrzymiemi organami, ani nawet kazalnicy zawieszonej u bocznej ściany. A wszystko tak imponująco wielkie, tak bogate, że tylko potężna, niezmordowana w swej pracy natura, mogła stworzyć to dzieło, w porównaniu z którem drobną i kruchą tylko zabawką są wszelkie dzieła rąk ludzkich. Podziw też i zachwyt był ogólny wśród zwiedzających. — Czy żałujesz teraz tej podróży, Helu? — zapytała Jowita cichym szeptem, jakby lękała się zakłócić spokój rzeczywistego domu Bożego. — Żałować!... Ależ to jest wprost cudowne, co się tu widzi — odpowiedziała z uniesieniem Helena — Lecz coby się z nami stało gdybyśmy tu zabłądzili! Aż mię mimowoli strach ogarnia! — Gdybyśmy zabłądziły i nie zdążyły po odbiór telegramu Tornbrocka... O, niechże nas Bóg chroni!... Tymczasem przewodnicy ruszyli dalej, więc wszyscy pospieszyli za nimi. Z „Gotyckiego kościoła” ciasne korytarze, o licznych zakrętach dozwoliły im przejść do „Sali duchów,” gdzie Jowita doznała zawodu nie dostrzegłszy ani jednej nieziemskiej postaci — a natomiast ujrzała bufet zaopatrzony przez służbę hotelową w przekąski, z których wielu turystów nie omieszkało korzystać. W rzeczywistości sala ta zasługiwałaby raczej na miano Sanatorium; udaje się tam bowiem wielu chorych wierzących w zbawienne działanie na organizm wdychanego tam powietrza. Oryginalni ci kuracyusze, a było ich do dwudziestu, zasiedli na wywyższeniu naprzeciw olbrzymiego szkieletu mamuta, od którego właśnie całe te groty nazwę otrzymały. Tu kończył się zwykle plan wycieczki dnia pierwszego. Obejrzano tylko jeszcze poblizką małą kapliczkę, będącą jakby miniaturowem powtórzeniem Gotyckiego kościoła, a także w jej sąsiedztwie przepaścistą głębię, której ciemność starają się nieco oświetlić przewodnicy rzucanemi tam płonącemi papierami. Jest to tak zwany „Dyabelski fotel,” o którym liczne krążą legendy, czemu się dziwić nie można, bo dla imaginacyi ludzkiej nie brak tu tematu. Już kilka godzin trwały te wędrówki w podziemiach, więc turyści utrudzeni zgodzili się chętnie na powrót, któremu przewodnicy nadali kierunek przez wielką grotę Ammath, blizką hotelu, lecz z dostępem nader utrudnionym. Smaczny obiad i wypoczynek dobrze przespanej nocy dozwolił piątym partnerkom wyruszyć znowu dnia następnego do grot, gdzie w dalszym ciągu znajdowały jakby urzeczywistnienie dziwów „Tysiąca i jednej nocy.” A chociaż Jowita nie spotkała tam ani jednego dyabła, gnoma, lub tym podobnych zjawisk, jednak wyznawała w gorących słowach podziwu, że rzeczywistość ta przechodzi najmniej do prawdy podobne wytwory fantazyi. I miała najzupełniejszą słuszność. Ale Helena osłabiona jeszcze niedawno przebytą ciężką chorobą, już trzeciego dnia musiała sobie odmówić dalszych wycieczek, w których odtąd brała tylko udział niezmordowana Jowita. Zachwyt jej wzmagał się w miarę, im więcej zapoznawała się z niezwykłem podziemiem. Co wieczór też zdawała swej przyjaciółce relacye z tego co widziała. — Jak ty to wszystko umiesz świetnie opowiedzieć — powtarzała jej nieraz Helena — nigdybym nie była cię posądziła o taki talent obrazowania. Nieraz zdaje mi się, że patrzałam na to wraz z tobą. — A czy nie wiesz, że przyjazne okoliczności budzą talenta uśpione? — odpowiadała Jowita, zadowolona z pochwały swej najmilszej przyjaciółki. Tym sposobem nie pozostały Helenie obce ani „Jaskinie Zbójców” ze ścianami, które przy świetle pochodni jaśniały blaskami brylantów, rubinów i szafirów; ani długi obszerny korytarz zwany: „Aleją Clewelanda,” pobyty cały niby cennemi koronkami nieskazitelnej białości. Są to osady wapienne, które ściekająca z góry woda, filtrując się między skalami rozpuszcza i zabiera z sobą, aby coraz nowe, coraz bogatsze malować tam wzory. Nie mniejszy też podziw wzbudza grota „Wróżek” bogato ozdobiona stalaktytami, z których jeden w pośrodku tworzy niby wyniosłą palmę, sięgającą aż pod same sklepienia. W prawdzie grota ta znajduje się już o cztery mile od wejścia, lecz widok jej sowicie opłaca turyście trud podjęty. Nigdy przecież nie zapomni Jowita wrażenia, jakiego doznała, gdy po przejściu groty Goran wsiadła wraz z całem towarzystwem do łodzi, aby podziemną rzeką zwaną „Styks” zajechać do „Morza Martwego.” Chociaż właściwie martwem ono nie jest, gdyż ożywia go wielka ilość pewnego gatunku ryb zwanych sirodon, których oczy, zostające w bezczynności, w tych bezwzględnych ciemnicach, uległy prawie zupełnemu zanikowi. Tak uchodził dzień zna dniem i oto nadeszła dla partnerek wigilia dnia otrzymania depeszy. Pamiętali o tem wszyscy obecni w Mammoth hotelu i przy obiedzie, podniosły się znowu kielichy z winem i rozległy się głośne wiwaty na cześć Żółtego sztandaru; a gubernator, John Hamilton, korzystając z przysługujących mu praw mianował Helenę honorowym pułkownikiem swego sztabu, Jowitę zaś obdarzył takim samym tytułem porucznika. Był to dla Amerykanki tryumf o jakim nigdy ani śniła; jednakże gdy Polka czuła się nieco tą niezasłużoną godnością skrępowana, ona przyjęła ją z taką swobodą, jakby już oddawna nosiła mundur i epolety oficerskie. — A więc — zawołało wesołe to dziewczę, salutując po wojskowemu, przyjaciółkę skoro wróciły już do swego pokoju — a więc mam honor zapytać pana pułkownika, co mówi na to wszystko? — Mówię, że to jest istotne szaleństwo, i szczerze obawiam się złego końca... — odparła Helena. — Dosyć już, dosyć, ani słowa więcej na ten ton ponury!... albo zapomnę, żeś moim zwierzchnikiem i uchybię ci w należnym szacunku! — zawołała Jowita, objąwszy swą Helę serdecznym uściskiem. A gdy niedługo potem zasnęła, marzyła noc całą, że już generałem mianowaną została. W dniu następnym, tak ważnym dla piątej partnerki, całe towarzystwo hotelowe było w poruszeniu, jakgdyby miały rozegrać się losy dotyczące conajmniej całego kraju. Wszyscy bez wyjątku zebrali się dokoła bióra telegraficznego, oczekując zawiadomienia od Tornbrocka; wszyscy upewnieni, że trzeci ten rzut kości będzie dla niej równie szczęśliwy jak dwa poprzednie, kto wie, może nawet obdarzy ją wygraniem partyi. To też trudno opisać zdumienie, rozczarowanie, a nawet rozpacz wielu, gdy Jowita Foley drżącym głosem odczytała słowa depeszy: „Punktów czternaście — z siedmiu dwa razy powtórzonych. Przedziałka pięćdziesiąta druga — Saint-Louis w Stanie Missouri. Tornbrock.” Była to, jak wszystkim wiadomo przedziałka z „Więzieniem,” w którem nieszczęsna Helena Nałęcz, po opłaceniu potrójnej kary, ma pozostać tak długo, dopóki inny również nieszczęśliwy partner nie przybędzie zająć jej miejsca.